The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for rotating an object having an elongated bore therein and more particularly to an apparatus and method for rotating a cylindrical paint roller pad to facilitate cleaning the same.
Paint rollers have been in widespread use for many years now generally because they may be used to more quickly and efficiently apply a coat of paint to large surfaces than can be accomplished with a conventional paint brush. Nevertheless, to applicant's knowledge, there has not yet been developed an apparatus or method for automating and facilitating the cleaning of the removable paint roller pads or covers. The cleaning of such pads requires considerable manual exertion to move the pads for purposes of working in a paint thinner, soap and water solution or the like for the purpose of diluting and removing paint from the pad. Generally a painter grasps the external circumference of the roller pad with one hand while cleaning the same with the other. Gripping the pad externally necessarily interferes with the cleaning operation. A pad can be supported internally by a paint roller but the roller would necessarily block access to at least one end of the pad and interfere with the cleaning thereof. It is believed that similar problems are applicable to other objects having elongated bores therein as well.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for rotating an object having an elongated bore therein.
A more specific object is to provide an apparatus and method for rotating a cylindrical paint roller pad to facilitate cleaning and the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus which is simple in construction, durable in use and efficient in operation.